mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Mortal Kombat 11
Mortal Kombat 11 is both the 11th fighting game and the 22nd installment in the Mortal Kombat series, developed by NetherRealm Studios, QLOC & Shiver and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It was released on April 23rd, 2019 for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and Microsoft Windows via Steam. Gameplay NetherRealm Studios is known for having developed the Mortal Kombat titles, and also the Injustice series. For Mortal Kombat 11, the new Custom Character Variation system will be introduced, the official press release states that it will “deepen and personalize the player experience by giving them creative control of building customized versions of the character roster”. Plot Some time after Shinnok's defeat at the hands of Cassie Cage, Raiden is seen torturing the fallen Elder God in the damaged Jinsei Chamber. The God of Thunder, now with a darker persona due to the Jinsei's corruption, announces to Shinnok that he will no longer have mercy and will destroy Earthrealm's enemies before they can attack the realm. Though Shinnok reminds him that he cannot kill an Elder God, but Raiden retorts that "There are fates worse than death" and decapitates him. Raiden resolves to deliver him to Liu Kang in the Netherrealm as a warning and before teleporting away. The Keeper of Time, Kronika, appears in the chamber, enraged at Raiden for upsetting the balance of time after the events of Mortal Kombat X. She confronts and tells Shinnok that the Ark of Time bends to her will and that "it's only a matter of time." Tired of Earthrealm’s defiance, Kronika will bring order to the universe through any means necessary.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJYM7tsSyyA[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJYM7tsSyyA] Kombatants Mortal Kombat 11 contains a roster of 24 playable characters and 7 DLC characters so far. Returning characters *Baraka *Cassie Cage *D'Vorah *Erron Black *Frost *Jacqui Briggs *Jade *Jax Briggs *Johnny Cage *Kabal *Kano *Kitana *Kotal Kahn *Kung Lao *Liu Kang *Noob Saibot *Raiden *Scorpion *Skarlet *Sonya Blade *Sub-Zero New characters * Cetrion * Geras * Kollector * Kronika (Unplayable, Boss) DLC characters Pre-Order * Shao Kahn Kombat Pack *Shang Tsung *Nightwolf *The Terminator *Sindel *The Joker *Spawn Non-playable characters *Argus (Konsumable) *Ashrah (Konsumable, Krypt Kollector trade item) *Blaze (fighting Rain in the Krypt, Konsumable) *Batman (Joker's Puppet form) *Bo' Rai Cho (Liu Kang's ending, Towers of Time modifier) *Chameleon (occasionally falls to his death in the Pit, Krypt Kollector trade item) *Cyraxhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQFZC6dzauM (Story Mode fightable NPC, Towers of Time modifier) *Daegon (Konsumable) *Dairou (Konsumable) *Darrius (Konsumable) *Delia (Krypt Kollector trade item) *Drahmin (Konsumable, Head appears in the Krypt as Kollector trade item) *Ermac (deceased in the Krypt, Towers of Time modifier and morphed into by Shang Tsung) *Fujin (Konsumable) *Gemini (Konsumable) *Goro (deceased in the Krypt and Story Mode) *Havik (Towers of Time modifier, Konsumable) *Hotaru (Joker's ending) *Hsu Hao (Erron Black intro - severed head, Towers of Time modifier) *Hydro (Towers of Time modifier) *Jarek (Konsumable) *Jataaka (Konsumable) *Jerrod (Sindel's ending) *Kenshi Takahashi (deceased in the Krypt, Towers of Time modifier, Krypt Kollector trade item) *Khameleon (Konsumable) *Kharon (Story Mode) *Khrome (occasionally falls to his death in the Pit) *Kintaro (Shang Tsung's Shokan Reborn Fatality) *Kiba (Nightwolf's Wolf Spirit) *Kira (Konsumable) *Kobra (Konsumable) *Kung Jin (Towers of Time modifier, Cassie and Terminator's ending) *Mavado (Konsumable) *Meat (Towers of Time modifier, occasionally appears in Blood Pits of Krypt) *Mileena (Towers of Time modifier, Krypt Kollector trade item, Konsumable) *Moloch (deceased in Goro's Lair, Towers of Time modifier) *Motaro (Konsumable) *Nitara (Towers of Time modifier) *No-Face (Konsumable) *Onaga (Kung Lao's ending, Konsumable) *Oni (Towers of Time modifier) *Quan Chi (Towers of Time modifier, Krypt Kollector trade item) *Rain (fighting Blaze in the Krypt, will occasionally fall to his death in the Pit, Towers of Time modifier, and morphed into by Shang Tsung) *Reiko (Towers of Time modifier) *Reptile (found in the Krypt, Towers of Time modifier, and morphed into by Shang Tsung) *Sareena (Kabal's ending, Konsumable) *Sektor (Story Mode fightable NPC, Towers of Time modifier) *Sheeva (Story Mode, Towers of Time modifier) *Shinnok (Story Mode, Towers of Time modifier, appears in Shinnok's Bone Temple arena) *Smoke (occasionally falls to his death in the Pit, Towers of Time modifier, and morphed into by Shang Tsung) *Stryker (Towers of Time modifier, Krypt Kollector trade item) *Takeda Takahashi (various endings, Towers of Time modifier) *Tanya (Towers of Time modifier) *Tasia (Konsumable) *Taven (Konsumable) *Torr (Krypt Kollector trade item) *Tremor (occasionally falls to his death in the Pit, Towers of Time modifier) *Triborg (Towers of Time modifier, head appears in the Krypt as Kollector trade item) *Water God (Konsumable) Stages *Shang Tsung's Island Ruins *Special Forces Desert Command *Black Dragon Fight Club *Shinnok's Bone Temple *Shaolin Trap Dungeon *Black Market Alley *Tarkatan War Kamp *Tank Garage Bunker *Goro's Lair *Cyber Lin Kuei Assembly *Sea of Blood *Kronika's Hourglass (3 versions) **Prehistoric Age **Chaotian Age *Kharon's Ship *Kotal's Koliseum *Koliseum Beast Pen *Shirai Ryu Fire Garden *Wu Shi Dragon Grotto *Lost Hive of The Kytinn *Tournament Modes A list of the modes that are available to play in Mortal Kombat 11. * Story Mode * Towers of Time * Klassic Towers * Krypt * Online * AI Battles * Characters * Kollection * Fatality Training * Training * Tutorials New to the series Gear System: Kombatants now have 3 Gear pieces unique to the character. The characters have a wide variety of Gear items to choose from. Additionally the Gear items can be leveled up to add special attributes to help the player. Achievements and Trophies See Mortal Kombat 11 Achievements and Trophies. Additional Content The Premium Edition includes: * Steelcase * Kombat Packhttps://store.steampowered.com/app/976310/Mortal_Kombat11/. Steam Store. Retrieved on 2018-12-28.: ** 6 new DLC playable characters ** 1 week early access to DLC characters ** 7 Skins ** 7 sets of gear The Kollector's Edition includes: *Everything from the Premium Edition *Exclusive Dragon Logo Magnet *Scorpion Mask Development The game was revealed by Ed Boon on December 6, 2018, at The Game Awards of 2018. Cast *Ike Amadi – Shao Kahn, Cyraxhttps://twitter.com/domcianciolo/status/1120691002484961283 *Troy Baker – Erron Black, Shinnok *JB Blanc - Kano *Steven Blum – Sub-Zero, Baraka *Ed Boon - Scorpion ("Get over here!" and "Come here!" voice clips), Jax ("Gotcha!" voice clips), Movie Director *Andrew Bowen - Johnny Cage *Jonathan Cahill - Kabalhttps://twitter.com/domcianciolo/status/1120691002484961283 *Sara Cravens - Frosthttps://twitter.com/ThatsSoCravens/status/1120695371980607488 *Sean Chiplock - Noob Saibot, Kharonhttps://twitter.com/domcianciolo/status/1120746438479306753 *Chris Cox - The Terminatorhttps://twitter.com/domcianciolo/status/1179103018425442306?s=21 *Keith David - Spawnhttps://twitter.com/imkeithdavid/status/1166129284047458305 *Megalyn Echikunwoke - Jacqui Briggshttps://twitter.com/Megalyn/status/1120810265103097856 *Richard Epcar – Raiden, The Joker *Jennifer Hale – Kronika *Kelly Hu – D'Vorah *Mara Junot - Sindelhttps://twitter.com/maraJunot/status/1195001155027255298 *Matthew Yang King – Liu Kang *Phil LaMarr - Kotal Kahn *Erica Lindbeck - Cassie Cage *Mela Lee - Jade *Daniel Lujan - Nightwolfhttps://twitter.com/domcianciolo/status/1156951993174433797 *Sunil Malhorta - Kung Laohttps://twitter.com/domcianciolo/status/1120719190158188544 *Vanessa Marshall - Sheeva *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Cetrion *Dave B. Mitchell - Geras,https://twitter.com/domcianciolo/status/1120691002484961283 Sektorhttps://twitter.com/domcianciolo/status/1120691002484961283 *Andrew Morgado - Kollectorhttps://twitter.com/domcianciolo/status/1120499804050685954 *Beata Pozniak - Skarlethttps://twitter.com/domcianciolo/status/1120692034342461440 *Jamieson Price - Announcer *Kathleen Puls Andrade - Additional voices *Ronda Rousey – Sonya Blade *William Christopher Stephens - Jax Briggs *Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa - Shang Tsung *Dimitri Vegas - Himself as Sub-Zerohttps://twitter.com/TheKombatTether/status/1153286869381255169/photo/1 *Kari Wahlgren – Kitana *Ron Yuan – Scorpion Trivia *This is the first game of the current timeline to have no Test Your Luck mode. *This is the first Mortal Kombat game in over 20 years (specifically, since Mortal Kombat 4) to be titled with just a number rather than a subtitle. While the previous entry was the tenth game in the mainline series, Mortal Kombat X, as a Roman numeral, does not count, as all of the marketing referred to the "X" as the letter, not "ten". *Unlike the previous game, character dialogue listings during match introductions do not differentiate as a result of chosen skins, meaning Revenant versions of characters will talk as if they're still Human, and present-iterations of characters can speak as if they're their past-iterations. **However Scorpion (Hanzo Hasashi), and Sub-Zero (Dimitri Vegas) were the only characters that differentiate during intro dialogue. *This is the first mainline Mortal Kombat title to not feature Quan Chi as a playable character, a fightable enemy or so much as a cameo since his debut in Mortal Kombat 4 in 1997. Although he was not playable in Mortal Kombat Deception, he could still be found and fought in the game. *This game has a massive amount of skins, with everyone from the base roster having at least 60. *This is the first Mortal Kombat game where all playable characters speak during their own Arcade ending. ** The Terminator is the only exception to this, Cassie Cage being the one who speaks in his ending. References Navigation es:Mortal Kombat 11 pt-br:Mortal Kombat 11 Category:Games Category:Downloadable Game Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Playstation-Console Games Category:Nintendo-Console Games Category:Article stubs Category:Microsoft-Console Games Category:Microsoft Windows Games